Truth Or Dare :
by o.xhAna.o
Summary: They never knew playing a 'stupid, uncool', 'immature', 'unsymmetrical' bottle game could bring out amusing results... Is my first story written online! : Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**Summary: They never knew playing a 'stupid, uncool', 'immature', 'unsymmetrical' bottle game could bring out amusing results...**

**Disclaimer: I dun own SE, and I'll never do! xD**

**Note: Some may act OOC, and warning; Chrona would act differently...  
Because well my sister and cousin asked me to :)  
(This story is for you Aixinev, Anaela,)**

--

You may find another me but I'll never look for another you. You may care for another me but I'll care for no one but you. Know why? Cause they can never be you.

--

And so it all started that one, cold Sunday night...

"Not fair! It landed at me again!" Maka Albarn whined, waving her arms in an annoyed way.

"Hahahahaha! You're so unlucky, Maka-chan!" Patty Thompson tapped her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah... You have to 'deal' with it Maka," Liz Thompson muttered with an accent at the word 'deal'.

"Truth or Dare?" someone else muttered, "Scared?"

Maka quickly stared at her, and 'her' turns out to be Chrona, the devil sword wielder,

Her eyes we're full of annoyance, but she grinned and said, "Dare."

Chrona broke the eye contact, smiled, and minutes later broke down into a laugh. Liz and Patty laughed after that, and the three stared at the smiling camellia flower, Tsubaki. "Neh?" she arched an eyebrow. Somehow tagging her at the dare. She made an 'Oh' expression, and then she grinned,

"I dare you to... uh... Scream 'I am pretty cool!'" she made it sound like a cheer, and the brownish blonde stood up, ready to do the dare.

"Wait!" Chrona muttered. "Neh?" replied Maka staring at her.

"Too easy!" Liz sighed, compliment or not, Tsubaki smiled at her.

"I dare you to act like a bad chick tomorrow, Maka-chan!" Patty Thompson beat them all to it.

Liz, jaw dropped for a moment, but regained her composure, "Agreee!" she smiled, Chrona and Tsubaki nodded.

"B-b-b-b-but!" Maka frowned, and then shrugged in defeat. "Fine. Same cloths then-"

"No, we're gonna dress you up!" Liz winked at her, Chrona and Patty tagged along. She jaw dropped.

"Fine." Maka proceed to spin the bottle, as it land at... Liz. She quickly gave her a grin, "Truth, or Dare?"

"Uh.. Err." Liz sighed, "Truth!"

"Hah!" Maka winked, Chrona muttered something to her, and she hastily nodded, "Who would you chose among the three; Spirit, Dr. Stein or Kid?"

"What?! You could've just asked me to pick Kid!" Liz retorted. Maka and Chrona laughed at her reaction.

"Ohh, Kiddy-kun!" a smile crept to Maka's face as she slowly crawl towards the door,

Since they we're at her room, no boy was allowed to enter.

"Gah! Maka no!" Liz quickly crept towards her,

"Hep, hep!" Chrona tugged her legs, slowing her in the process, but that didn't stopped her. Patty thought twice of what to do, and then she clinged into Chrona's legs.

As the struggling-for-life continues, Liz was able to cling into Maka's right leg. Well, Maka was trying her best to open the door without bumping herself.

And so it did,

"Ack!" Maka muttered, the door hitted her as she slammed through the wall.

And the struggling stopped.

"What are you girls doing?" Black star muttered quietly as they stare at the three girls lying motionless on the carpet, "Uhhh..." they made a weird sound.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Tsubaki smiled, "Care to join?"

"TRUTH OR DARE?!" Black star arched an eyebrow, soon he started laughing.

"Uh... Did I said something wrong?" Tsubaki asked politely.

Soon they heard two more snickers, "Ahh! Kid-kun, Soul-kun!" both we're also laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" Chrona puffed her left chick, letting go of Liz, Patty did the same on her.

"It's immature." Black star crossed his arms.

"No it's not!" Chrona mumbled. Black star started glaring at her, as she did the same.

"Immature!"

"Not!"

"Immature!"

"It's stupid, and uncool." Soul Eater suddenly popped behind Black Star.

"Here's uncool... Maka-chop!" and minutes later, the two was at the floor, suffering from what they received from Maka.

"Hmp." Maka glared at them, "If you guys don't have anything nice to say... Then I suggest you leave."

"Hmpf!" Black Star regained his posture, "We are! Tsubaki let's go!"

"Um... Okay. See you tomorrow, Maka-chan, Chrona-chan, Liz and Patty-chan." Tsubaki bowed and then proceed to walk away with Black Star.

Another snicker came from the door, this time when Chrona tilted her head, she met a pair of Hazel orbs, "It's not uncool right?"

"Yeah, but it's unsymmetrical." Death the Kid muttered with a grin.

"Jerk!" Chrona looked away, and made a 'hmp' sound.

Kid smiled at her reaction, and then continued, "Patty, Liz let's go home."

Instantly, the two made way to their Meister's side, "See ya tomorrow, hottie." Liz grinned at Maka, as she stare back at the corner of her eyes. She didn't replied, but she smiled back.

"I'ma go too, Bye Maka." Chrona smiled at the brownish blond before she left.

"Bye!" she replied loud enough for Chrona to hear. Soon enough, silence enveloped the weapon and the Meister.

A heavy sigh, "Good night, Maka." Soul said as he stood back up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" the absentminded Maka paused a bit, Soul stopped and stared at her at the corner of his eyes.

_'Say sorry, say sorry, say sorry...'_She chanted in her mind, what'd she did anyway? But at that precious moment; Pride took over, "Nevermind." she turned around and waited for him to close the door. She sighed and sat down. "I'm so stupid!"

Moments later, she got up and changed into her pj's... Closed the light and bid the shadow goodnight.

--

_"____! She's a witch!"_

_A cry of worry,_

_"Oh c'mon! Your just jealous of her!"_

_A sigh of annoyance._

_"Please believe me on this one!"_

_A deep sigh of worry and anger._

_"I'll always be here for you..."_

_"I'm not gonna leave you alone..."_

_"I'll help you fight this fight..."_

--

And so Monday at school...

It was exact Eight O'clock when the bell rang;

"Um... Hey Soul-kun." the camellia flower said, waiting for an answer.

The crimson eyed lad stared at her boredly, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked politely.

"Oh... Her..." Soul trailed off. "No."

"YAHOOOOOO! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS BACK!" and the man that will surpass god came. He occupied Maka's seat in moments.

Soon enough, Dr. Stein came inside, and as usual he fell off of his seat. Everyone started grimacing again. Not for long the gossiping continued. Stein even faked a cough just to get their attention.

"Class," he fixed the screw on his head, "This week we're having a three days outing. I know that some may want to come and some may not, but this is a outing class. Eighty percent of your project will depend on this, and as for the twenty percent, you are required to give a reaction paper regarding the trip. Any questions?"

And as his class reacted the same way he pictured they were.

"Okay-"

The door slammed open.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, _'Black Star? No he's right beside me.'_

And the class stared at the person. The one who came in first was Chrona, they stared at her, arching an eyebrow,

"Ah... Miss Chrona; I see it's your first time writing your name on the admission paper?" Chrona stared at her boredly, but what they expected was different, She was no longer wearing her black dress, she wore a black skirt, white tank top, overlaid by a black jacket, courtesy of Liz. She wore a black boots.

Chrona handed the admission paper and made her way to her seat, with a graceful posture.

"Uhh..." Black Star raised an eyebrow, staring at Chrona. All eyes on her.

Thinking it was over, Patty and Liz came inside as well... The old Patty that laughs her ass of, now silent, and her eyes... Hard as a rock. Both we're wearing a black spaghetti top and their white jacket, they wore the same outfit courtesy of the great perfectionist; Kid.

Next in Line was the one that shocked them all. It was... Maka. She stared at them boredly. "What are you all looking at?"

"My, my, what happened Maka-chan?" Stein asked, not rudely, not sweetly.

"None of your business." she mumbled and continued to walk towards her seat. Spotting that Black Star was there; she didn't thought twice of Maka-chopping him. And so the man that will surpass god wasn't able to whine.

As the class continues, the crimson eyed lad keep glancing at his Meister. Of how she got late, how she acted in front of a teacher, how she boredly, and he could say she was barely interested. She wasn't even taking some notes.

He sighed, alright something was up. And he is going to find out. No matter what.

--

Half an hour before the dismissal, her group stood up, leaded by no other than Maka.

"Yes Maka-chan?"

From the corner of her eyes, she stared at her teacher, somehow telling him to shut up. She grinned at him as they left the room.

Soul had enough -- He stared at Black Star, and he nodded; then to Kid, he nodded as well.

Soon enough they made their way to the door ignoring their teacher's protest.

--

"Hah, you actually did it Maka-chan!" Patty cheered laughing her ass off. Her voice echoing through the halls.

"No, what I did was horrible! Damn!" Maka cursed, "I swear I have to get back there!" she paced; back and forth.

"Hep hep!" Chrona winked, "A deal is a deal."

"But- but!" Maka whined.

Liz tapped her shoulder, "We have can ask for Tsubaki's help later on." she paused a bit;

"Let's just recall of how they all reacted."

Minutes later; they all broke down into laughs.

--

"What the... hell?" Soul cursed; the three of them staring at the four girls.

"Uhh..." both group stared at each other.

"What's happening?" Black Star blurted out.

--

"SO YOU MADE US WORRIED JUST BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID GAME?!" Soul exclaimed angrily.

"Ow, hey wait! Don't shout at me!" Maka yelled back, "I just did a stupid dare that Patty told me."

"Oh, damn! Who's the honor student here?! Patty or you! You could've at least told us!" Soul grumped.

"I... Uh..." Maka stared at the floor, avoiding his gaze; He was right. This game is too immature.

"I'm so-"

Without another word, the group of lads left them.

--

"Oh..." Tsubaki smiled. "Well, we have a three days trip starting tomorrow; Dr. Stein instructed that we should be here before eight o'clock."

"I see..." Maka slumped; sighing.

"Um... Anything wrong Maka-chan?" the camellia muttered.

"I... No, nothing." Maka faked a smile.

"If you say so." Tsubaki smiled back; when she caught a glint of their Japanese styled house, she bid goodbye to the girls. Soon enough; she had to say goodbye to Patty and Liz. And then she reached their apartment.

"This is goodbye then?" Chrona smiled at her. Maka just kept sighing; "Aw c'mon. Before you even know it; Soul and You would be friends again." She just wished she never did the stupid dare. Then maybe Soul won't get angry at her that much.

Before she knew it; Chrona already went inside her room and well; Maka did too.

--

The first thing she thought about was Soul. Soul. Soul and the damned dare. She walked towards the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

_I'll be at Kid's_

Okay, now instead of getting relieved; she sighed in annoyance; does he really have to tell her that?

Anyway she stared at the clock; _6:15._She turned on her heel and proceed to make some dinner.

--

...Hours Later...

Soul twisted the door knob and slowly opened the door; as it creaked softly, he noticed a tangle of blonde swaying softly on the couch; he walked further until he noticed who it was.

No other than Maka.

Her face was peaceful unlike her reaction back at the school. His eyes narrowed at the thought.

Though he crept towards the sleeping maiden and at that moment; time stopped. He shrugged, "Maka... Hey Maka..." she can NOT sleep here. No way he'd be piggy-back ride her to her room either.

She rolled; her back facing him. "Oh man..." he mumbled;

"Don't... don't! Believe me... She's a witch..." His eye widen as he caught glimpse of tears running down her cheeks. What exactly is she dreaming of? "Please... Believe even just this once... Souru..."

"Maka...!" Now he had enough -- he IS gonna wake her up.

"Soul!" she exclaimed waking up; and there he was; right beside her... Exact time when she needed her. She absent mindedly hugged him, and muttered. "I'm sorry..."

He arched an eyebrow at the sudden reaction; but he can say it wasn't something nice. "Stupid; there's nothing to be sorry about."

-x-

**Hahaha! So how was it?! xDD  
I'm very sorry, but I just can't get truth or dare away from my mind. xD  
So if you do not know, I'm telling you this. I AM DAMN RUNNING OUT OF WORDS TO SAY! _  
I'm sorry for some wrong grammar or typos, xD**

**But I hope you like it! (:**


	2. Dream & Games

Summary: They never knew playing a 'stupid, uncool', 'immature', 'unsymmetrical' bottle game could bring out amusing results...

Disclaimer: I dun own SE, and I'll never do! xD

Note : Some may act OOC, and warning; Chrona would act diffrently...  
Because well my sister and cousin asked me to :)  
(This story is for you Aixinev, Anaela,)  
(Names are read backward ;] )

Don't stop your tears from falling, I'm here to wipe them dry, here to stop the hurting whenever someone says goodbye. I may not be the person to make the hurting end but I'd do anything to never see you hurt again.

Tomorrow came swiftly...

"Maka!" the loud thudding of the door woke his Meister instantly; she quickly sat, and asked some questions; "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

And at her reaction; her weapon started laughing. All she did was raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Get up, baka, we're on a trip to Death Island." Soul muttered.

"Oh..." she paused a bit, "WHAT?! B-but! What time is it?!" sudden adrenaline caused the blonde to stand up quickly, and pick up her bag. She passed through Soul and made her way to the door; seconds later she sighed and turned to her weapon; "What are you waiting for!?" Soul stood still; somehow raised an eyebrow. "Ugh." she made an irritated sound and opened the door;

And that's when he hit a nerve! c;

"SOUL!?" Maka turn in her heel and walked straightly back to her partner, "What kind of damn prank are you doing?! It's still..." she turned to their wall clock; "6:15?!"

Strike two.

She stared at him as he broke down laughing again; clutching his stomach, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"MAKA-CHOP!" the blonde exclaimed, giving the lad enough reason to say in touch with the floor.

"What the hell?!" the crimson eyed lad muttered. "What was that for?!" he sat back up; wiping his cheeks and rubbing his head.

"We're gonna be late! Now stand up and let's go!" The Meister commanded. She started walking away again; full of pride and self-confidence.

"Yeah... With your **pj**'s." he slightly grinned,

Her eyes quickly widened as realization took over. c;

-x-

"Good morning Maka!" door opened widely as the two made their way inside. It was Chrona.

"H-hey Chrona." Maka greeted back; somehow rubbing her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Tsubaki smiled softly;

And from the corner of her eyes; Maka observed her partner walk towards Black Star and Kid.

"Well..." she trailed off as Sid entered the room; "Alright now; everyone head to the grounds and enter a bus with a number 6 on it."

Soon enough the class did as told.

On the loooooooooong way...

"Haaiii Maka-chan!" Patti smiled; tickling the blonde and continued walking next to her.

"Hello Patti." Maka smiled.

"Awww! You're still sad?!?!" Patti pouted.

"Maybe, Soul and her are still in a fight."

"EEEEK!" Chrona quickly hid herself behind Maka, but then yelled when she realized it was only Liz;

The group giggled; as Liz apologized at the pink haired girl. "Apology accepted!" she said; full of self confidence.

"Anyway... Back to the subject." Liz grinned at Maka; she shrugged and looked away.

"Aww! Maka-chaaan? You angry at meehh?!" Patti muttered and tried to get Maka's glance.

And so she succeeded. "No." Maka smiled at her softly.

"Then what's with the mood?" Chrona sighed.

"Well..." she trailed it off again.

"Another fight?" Tsubaki mumbled, her index finger on her chin.

Maka sighed, "Kind off; but he said sorry."

Soon enough; they reach the ground and entered a bus numbered 6.

-x-

"Whaaaat?" Maka whined, pouting, "But, but!"

Chrona stuck her tongue out, "Haha! Chrona and Tsubaki, Patti and Liz, Maka and no one!" she chanted teasingly, "No one wants to seat with you! No one wants to seat with you~!" Patti laughed her ass off while Liz gave a teasing look.

"Uhm... Chrona I think your crossing some lines..." Tsubaki warned.

"Hmpf!" Maka looked away; a bit embarrassed and a bit shy. She decided to sit behind Patti and Liz; the only vacant seat; she didn't want any seat mates anyway. She sat at the seat near the window and decided to sleep. Slowly; she felt the vehicle moving... And soon enough she felt a familiar presence. She opened one eye and realized who it was. She didn't spoke a word though, she decided to open another eye and give a questioning look.

"Mind if I sit here?" his crimson eyes met a pair of emerald ones... The emerald smiled and shook her head. The crimson now grinned, "Thanks."

Minutes later; a head tugged into the crimson's shoulder.

-x-

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHOOO!!" someone muttered. Yep, you guessed it right, no other than the one that'll surpass god. Black Star.

"Ugh... Shut up Black Star;" Maka muttered; she didn't bother opening her eyes but she _felt_ Soul snicker.

And so Black Star stared at them; soon they heard some more snickers.

"Oh c'mon! Get a room you two!" Chrona scolded; and that's when she opened her eyes;

"But- wha?" Maka opened her eyes and realized on where she was leaning. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "C'mon," he yawned a bit but he offered her a hand; "Let's go."

She hesitated but took it anyway. Soon enough the gang watched them walk away; hand in hand.

_At that moment; nothing matters.__  
__All they knew was walking together in a peaceful manner.__  
__What others think didn't count.__  
__All they knew was, what they felt.__  
__And it will never Change...__  
_I wish...

-x-

Later, neh?

"MAKA! EARTH TO MAKA!" Chrona raised her voice; she was about to hit Maka when she responded, "Yeah?"

"Hell what's wrong with you? You're acting soooo weird!" Chrona raised an eyebrow for concern.

"Nah; It's nothing;" she cracked a small smile.

"Tell us." Liz smiled at her; "Ya know that we may be teasy with each other; but at least we don't spill any secrets."

"TELLUS, TELLUS, TELLUS!" Patti nagged; she caught Tsubaki's smile.

"Alright;" Maka muttered; stirring her food a bit; "You see... I've been dreaming about someone lately..."

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" Patti smiled; "About Soul?!"

"What?" Maka raised an eyebrow; "Well..." she sighed again;

"Don't tell me; you dreamed of him in... uh... not friendly way?" Liz muttered; her gaze took off.

"What?!" the blonde raised her voice a bit; only to get people to stare at her; she calmed a bit and gave an apologetic look before returning her gaze to her friends. "'Course not!" she started fuming;

"Calm down before I pour a cup of cold water on you," Chrona threatened. Patti started laughing her ass again; well Tsubaki murmured; "It's okay if you don't wanna share it, Maka-chan. Just remember we're here if you need us."

"Uh..." Maka felt dumb founded. "Okay!" she smiled and continued eating.

-x-

After Lunch...

"So what room are you guys?" Chrona tried peeking through their tag numbers; to know who's her room mates. Maka tried peeking along too.

"Tsubaki; Patti and I are room mates, Maka; I guess you and Chrona are the room mates now." Liz smiled and let her tag dangle along the key.

"Yeah!" Maka giggled as Chrona put an arm around her shoulders; "Why don't you place your things in your room and head to ours? You're 20 right?" Chrona smiled.

"Yeah;" Tsubaki smiled; Soon enough they got glance of the rooms; "Later you two!" Liz smiled leaving the two in front of their room. They bid their hands goodbye as Chrona open the door; Entering it; they felt dumbfounded.

-x-

"YAHOOOOO!!!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Damn this room! DAMN THISSS!!!" Kid yelled; "It's ASSYMETRICAL! ASSYMETRICAL GET THAT?!"

Another one layed silently on his bed; his eyes closed murmuring those words; "This is so not cool."

"Yahoooooo!"

"BLACK STAR STOP JUMPING UP AND DOWN YOUR MAKING IT ASSYMETRICAL!"

Another sigh; "Oh damn."

~Phone Ring~

"Eh?" Black Star stood straight; the blanket half away down the floor.

"BLACK STAR?!" Kid fumed and rushed towards the blanket; "YOUR BED'S ASSYMETRICAL! I'm a pig! I deserve to die! I wasn't able to do anything to stop it!"

"AND YOU EXPECTED THAT YOU CAN STOP ME?! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS UNSTOPPABLE! I-"

A pillow hit his head; "Shut up."

"HEY!"

They all stared as Soul as he stood up; "Well... Black Star is jumping on his bed; And Kid is going all emotional again for him being a pig and a garbage. What? Okay, see you then."

"What was that?" Black Star stared at him; Soul's fluffy pillow (x**D**) around his arms.

"It was Maka, she said we should come over." Soul muttered; placing his cellphone back to his pocket. "Carry Kid and let's go."

Black Star gave a glance at the depressed Kid. He looked away with full of Pride. "No."

Soul stared at them and raised an eyebrow; "Okay."

The two left the depressed Shinigami and left the room. Seconds later he shouted, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

And he quite heard some snickers from the outside of their room.

-x-

"YOU'RE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?!" Black Star exclaimed; grimacing at the girls.

"Good thing you girls are Symmetrical!" Kid muttered; as sparkles appear from his eyes.

"Cuhz, Maka wont join." Chrona sighed; and the girl some how shrugged; reading, while laying her body on her bed. Soul stared at her and grinned. He walked towards her and grabbed her book.

"H-hey!" Maka yelled; standing up. "Give that back!"

"No." Soul grinned, and avoiding her attacks, "GIVE IT!" she yelled, and from no where, she got a book and smacked Soul with it. "Baka!"

And the crimson landed lifelessly at the middle bed.

Maka 'humped' and continued reading. Seconds later, he regained his composure; "Crap! Mak!"

Everyone stared at them as Maka stared at him from the corner of her eyes. He looked away; avoiding her emerald gaze, but murmuring some words; "Go join them already; and yeah I'm sorry. I know you don't wanna join because of..." he trailed off. They we're pretty sure he was hiding something. But Maka being Maka, didn't knew that.

Of all things she didn't knew that. That simple thing.

The gang went, "Aww..." Sure Maka wanted to smack them all up, but she had an urged not to. Her atmosphere lightened and smiled at her weapon. Her best friend. Soul.

Time seem to stop as they stared at each other's eye. "I'll join if you join."

....

"HAHAHAHA!" Black Star started laughing.

Everyone in the room; stared at him. "B-black Star!" Tsubaki tried making her meister shut up, but...

Soul was laughing too, and Kid did his 'symmetrical' laugh.

"Uhh...?" Patti had an urge to ask why they we're laughing, but soon joined the guys in laughing.

Maka smirked, soon Chrona glared at Kid and Black Star,

"Why? Are you guys **scared**?" Chrona muttered, meeting Kid's glance.

"Am not." Kid stared back.

"Nuh-uh! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR ISN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" Black Star exclaimed and stood at one of their stool chairs.

"Then why won't you play?" Liz grinned.

"It's stupid," Soul turned to her,

"Immature." Black Star said,

"And Asymmetrical!" Kid exclaimed, glaring at Chrona.

"Eh? Don't tell me you guys got chicken out, by girls?" Maka muttered, grinning.

"We're not." Soul sighed, staring right back at her.

"Then I dare you to play with us."

-x-

**_Sorry, sorry, sorry! x.x I'm very sorry for teh huge delay... But I'll make up to it~!_**

**_Double Chapter Upload~ 3_**

**_Hope ya like it _**


	3. Our Dance

Summary: They never knew playing a 'stupid, uncool', 'immature', 'unsymmetrical' bottle game could bring out amusing results...

Disclaimer: I dun own SE, and I'll never do! xD

Note : Some may act OOC, and warning; Chrona would act diffrently...  
Because well my sister and cousin asked me to :)  
(This story is for you Aixinev, Anaela,)  
(Names are read backward ;] )

When things turn out bad and your strength is no longer enough to carry them, you must never give up.  
Why? Cause when your strength ends, my worth as your friend begins.  
**SxM**

"Here's the rules." Liz started; sitting on the carpet, "If you are asked to answer a question; you should answer it, if you are asked to do a dare, do the dare. If you skip a dare; you have to do the same dare together with the next one. For example; I dare Maka to jump, but she didn't want to. Then Patti dares Tsubaki to run around the room, Maka also have to run along with Tsubaki."

"The game can be start if a host suggests to open it." Maka said, "Now which would you prefer to play guys? Bottle game or Not? In bottle game, there is a chance that it'll land up on you twice, or even trice. And in Oral Truth or Dare, you can't return the question to the one who asked you."

"Whatever can do." Soul said boredly.

"What about you Chrona?" Maka smiled.

"I'd prefer to play without any bottles." Chrona muttered, as she glared at Black Star.

"Okay then, I'll start. Liz, truth or dare?" the emerald eyed girl giggled.

"Um... Dare." Liz answered, "Then I dare you to run around the room, three times!" they heard Maka said.

"Okay... That was stupid." the emerald heard Black Star mumble. Just then, a book hit his head. " Come again?"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed, comforting her fallen Meister. "N..nothing." he answered.

"Omg! YOU KILLED HER MAKA!" Patti accused, and then she laughed her ass off.

"Whatever," Maka rolled her eyes, "Do the dare." she turned back to Liz.

And so, Liz stood up, and starting from the door, she ran three times around the room;

"H-hey! You'll ruin the bed's symmetry!" Kid fumed and ran after Liz; she started mumbling; "Black Star truth or dare?!"

Even under Tsubaki's care; he stood up and announce; "I THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL CHOSE DARE!"

"Alright! I dare you to.. Hey Kid stop it! Hop along with us in one foot and stop Kid from following me!" she exclaimed trying to have gap from the hazel eyed Meister.

"SO FOOLISH BUT, I CAN DO IT!" seconds later, Black Star was after Tsubaki and Kid, hoping with his right leg trying to catch Kid.

And when Liz finished, Kid was on the ground; tackled by the one and only; Black Star. "GET OFF, OF ME YOU ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" Everyone started laughing at the scene, even with the oh-so tired Liz.

"It's your turn now, Black -pant- Star." Liz muttered.

"OH YEAH!" he quickly let go of Kid, "I THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL ASK CHRONA! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Who, what?" Chrona sat back up upon hearing her name. "Oh. I chose... dare."

"I DARE YOU TO DANCE LIKE A GORILLA!" he exclaimed, pointing his index finger on her direction. At those words; she stood up and made a gorilla dance; sure it was embarrassing, but at least she didn't got any _weirder_ dares. After the dance she quickly sat down; receiving a glance of grimace; or a laughter from her playmates.

-x-

"Maka, truth or dare?" Tsubaki asked smiling.

"Uh, ah... Dare!" Maka answered quickly;

"I dare you to... uh... cheer your self with these words; I'm so cool!" Tsubaki said, sounding oh- so cheerful.

"No she's not!" Soul mumbled, "MAKA-CHOP!" they suddenly heard; which caused Patti to burst out laughing.

"OH C'MON THAT's TOO EASY!" Liz answered. "Yeah!" Chrona muttered.

"Whaat?" Tsubaki whined, "the last time I asked Maka-chan to do that, you replaced it with something else." she pouted, giving Maka a glance.

And then realization hit Chrona and Liz. "Fine." both of them mumbled upon their breath.

Maka quickly stood up; "I'M SO COOOOOOOOOOOL!" she exaggerated; earning another word from Soul, now with Black Star. In return, Soul and Black Star received, something, Painful. She 'hmpfed' back down and murmured, "Patti, truth or dare?"

"DAREEE!" The oh- so jolly, Patti froze when she heard her dare. "But- NO! I c-can't! Mr. Giraffe is my world!"

"How much it hurts Patti, do the dare." Chrona sighed boredly.

Out of no where, Patti's Giraffe, appeared. Not so scary, but she picked it up and gave Maka her _first_glare. Well, the first glare they saw from Patti. "I'm so Sorry Mr. Giraffe! But I promise to find a way to get back with Miss Maka!" Maka shrugged at the thought but they all stared how Patti half- heartedly, kicked, punched, and smacked her beloved Giraffe.

"I'm not gonna wonder if she ends up marrying her giraffe." Chrona mumbled. Maka smiled but, Patti's threat still wont leave her mind.

Minutes later,

"Truth or Dare, Kid-kun?" Patti came back, somehow serious. Maka shrugged again, as Chrona, Liz, Black Star and Soul teased her.

"T-truth..." Kid answered,

"Great; My question is, have you ever tried dreaming about something Assymetrical before?"

"Y-yeah... It was horrible..." when he remembered his dream he started going emo, again. "I'M HORRIBLE! I'M A ASSYMETRICAL GARBAGE! I'M A PIG! I DESERVE TO DIE!"

And that made Patti's day. She started laughing again, until she broke down, tears escaping her eyes.

The rest somehow felt relieved. Minutes after Kid's emoting, he picked Tsubaki, who chose truth. "Have you ever tried being Assymetrical? It's horrible isn't it!" Kid, then, clasped Tsubaki's hands who in return wasn't able to do anything but to nod. Everyone laughed at the scene, who seem to take away their bad thoughts.

Tsubaki chose Patti, and without letting her ask first, Patti said, "Truth."

"Okay... Hm... Have you ever tried making Kid's stuffs assymetrical?"

"Well..." Patti muttered, her index finger pointing her, "Yeah." she nodded and stared back at Tsubaki with a smile.

"WHAT?! PATTI?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Tears fell uncontrollable from the hazel eyed Meister.

All Patti did was to avoid his eyes and laugh.

But now it was her turn. "Ohh Maka~" the sound caught the scythe Meister's attention, making her shrugged again. "Tsk. Tsk. Your in a big trouble, Tiny tits." her weapon teased, and at the sound, "MAKA-CHOP!" he hit the floor, lifelessly.

"Dare." Maka said bravely.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS SOUUUL!" she exclaimed happily, and pointed Maka accusingly with her index finger. "W-what?!" both the Meister and the Weapon exclaimed.

"You heard it loud and clear, Maka."

"I thought no perverted dares!" Maka quickly replied, somehow giving her weapon a gaze. He stared right back, but Maka broke the eye contact, returning to the short haired, weapon.

"A DARE IS STILL A DARE, MAKA!" Black Star cheered, somehow gave a teasing look, "SHUT IT, BLACK STAR!"

"KISS! KISS!" Patti chanted, soon their playmates followed. Maka met her weapon's gaze, maybe he wanted to do this dare too. _'But-'_ She shook her thoughts about that, he would _never_ want to kiss a flat-chested her like her. "NO!" she exclaimed, huffing.

"Hmpf!" Chrona murmured, "You're no fun!" Somehow she resembled Blair.

"Anyway, going through, ask someone else, Patti!" Patti grinned and turned to her partner, "I PICK SOUL! I KNOW YOU WOULD PICK DARE SO I DARE YOU TO DANCE WITH MAKA-CHAN!"

He rose an eyebrow, "I'm gonna dance with, Tiny tits?"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Soon enough he saw stars again.

And Liz being Liz, called out. "We need a romantic song! Who can play instruments?"

"Ha, too bad I in a dare!" Soul cried out, regaining his composure.

"I can!" Kid exclaimed.

~KNOCK, KNOCK~

"I'll get it." Tsubaki said opening the door, "Someone in need for instruments?"

They all stared at the person, but then, they grinned and turned to Maka and Soul.

"Oh...", "Boy."

-x-

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Patti laughed her ass off as she was playing the violin.

"Play it symmetrically, Patti! Liz!" Kid exclaimed,

"Yes, yes! Sure!" Liz answered back, "Can someone turn off the lights before we start?"

"I can," Tsubaki smiled and, click! The light turned off, and all that was left was luminous lights from each corner of the room.

"Perfect!" Liz exclaimed, "Now do the dare!"

"No!" They heard Maka exclaim, they all turned to the comfort room's door and met Maka and Chrona, "You look great Maka! You just have to wear it for about 5 minutes and then you can change back to your cloths."

"I SAID NO!" Maka yelled again, but this time Chrona and her met the other's gaze.

"..."

"You look great Maka-chan!" Patti exclaimed, the other went like, "Yeah!", "I agree!"

"See?" Chrona muttered, as the emerald sighed. "Fine," she answered shyly.

- Can I Have This Dance? :) -

Soon, she walk towards her partner as he took her hand.

"You lead me, You know I'm not good at this," she murmured,

Soon they began swaying at Kid's music... First they started with step by step, but when they got into the music, they held each other a bit closer,

"Closerr!" both of them heard Chrona mutter, Maka's eyes narrowed at her, Soul sighed, but they continued dancing, another taps and sways, but when she turned and Soul supported her, their faces we're inches apart, that's when her heart started beating irregularly. It was fast. Maka didn't knew why, and they continued, Soul grinned at her and she smiled back.

Turning to their right, they saw Black Star and Tsubaki, mimicking them, Soul sighed as a vein popped at Maka's head. Black Star gave a, I'm-still-the-best look and Tsubaki sweat dropped at her Meister's actions.

Meanwhile, when Maka turned back to Soul, she heard him say, "I'm cool at this aren't I?"

A smile crept Maka's face as she answer, "I'm cooler." Her weapon laughed at her answer, and she closed her eyes.

_It's like catching lightening__  
__The chances of finding, someone like you_

They turned to Maka,

_It's one in a million__  
__The chances of feeling the way we do_

Maka turned now, to her Weapon, so he knew this song? She thought he didn't like this kind of music. He wasn't looking at her though.

"_And every step together_," Maka smiled,  
"_We just keep on getting better_," Soul grinned back,

"So can Soul have this dance?" Chrona muttered happily,

"Soul have this dance." Maka smiled sheepishly turning to her weapon.

"Can I have this dance?" Kid smiled,

The dance continued until,

_So can I have this dance?_

Slowly the pair let go of each other, with an undeniable smile.

_Can I have this dance?_

Everyone broke out clapping their hands, even the soon-to-be god, Black Star.

"There!" Maka smiled happily, "Now it's Soul's turn,"

"Wait, waitt!" Patti said, everyone stared at her, "Soul end the dance."

"We already ended it." Soul replied, rubbing his head.

"No!!" Liz exclaimed, "I'm very sure Maka knows how to!" now their gaze we're at Maka...

"Uh... Hehe..." She smiled sheepishly, as she shook her head.

Liz, together with Patti, Chrona and the forced Tsubaki said, "EVERY ROMANTIC SONG ENDS WITH A SWEET KISS SHARED BY THE PAIR!"

"Whaatt?" Maka whined. "But, err!" she blushed furiously. Though the boys took advantage of it.

"Maka are you blushing?" Black Star grinned,

"Ah! Since you've started the conversation, look! Maka-chan blushes symmetrically!" Kid exclaimed, sparkle appeared in his eyes.

"W-what?! I am nott!"

"Aww! Maka-chan's in denial!" Patti exclaimed as she chanted, "Maka-chan's in denial! Maka-chan's in denial!"

"S-shut up!" Maka answered, giving a glance on her oh-so quiet pair.

"She's stammering!" Liz exclaimed,

"Let's just do the damn dare." they all turned to one person, Soul.

"AAYYYIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Chants filled the room, Maka thought twice, now it was undeniable, she was blushing, her face felt damn hot. Though she crept towards her weapon, as he place a hand on her left cheek, he stared at her as she stared back, she didn't knew why but she her heart was pumping hard. Slowly, her lids dropped, and as she felt his breathe. Soon they heard another batch of chantings...

_'Soul...'_

_'Maka...'_

~BLAG~

"MAKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" the door suddenly opened.

And at that sound, their entire gaze landed at the door.

"SPIIIRRIIIIIT?!?!" the rest shouted, except for the pair.

"What? Did I ruin something special?" he asked, and leaned at the door frame.

"Well! You just ruined the climax!" Liz exclaimed,

Maka stared at Soul, and she smiled at him. He smiled back as they slowly parted.

"MAKA AND SOUL WAS ABOUT TO KISS WHEN YOU-"

"WHY ARE YOU THAT CLOSE TO MAKA-CHAN?!" the red haired man whined, as the two continued parting. Liz and Chrona sweat dropped, Patti laughed her ass off.

"Papa!" Maka exclaimed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To give my beautiful little Maka-chan a visit of course! Come here! Give your Papa a hug!" he smiled.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka exclaimed, "If that's the only reason why you came here, then I suggest you leave." she huffed away, brought out her book, opened the lamp shade and continued reading.

Spirit was crying a waterfall when Stein and Marie came and stood by the door frame, "It's already quarter to seven, I suggest you kids take a dinner."

"YAHOOOOO, DINNERRRRR!!!!!" Black Star stood up and made his way hastily outside, "Black Star!" Tsubaki followed, slowly, partner by partner they left the room. Means, the game just ended.

"Mak," Soul started,

"Hm?" the emerald stopped, tilted her body a bit and met his gaze.

"You we're cool."

"Thanks, you we're too."

-x-

**Two things I don't know why I did:**

**1. I have no idea why they complimented each other. o_o**

**2. xD It turned out to be a chapter full of fluffs and OOC, desu. T.T**

**T.T I hope you like it though. && The song's tittle is Can I have this Dance - HSM3 (:**


End file.
